


(codename) "ruby" : excerpt 1

by goblinchan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assumed Character Death, M/M, Sharing a Bed, T for mild violence, most imortantly, theyre wizords haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinchan/pseuds/goblinchan
Summary: ive been developing this fantasy au for a really long time and i hold it very very close to my heart. recently i decided to write a little excerpt taking place in kind of the middle just for fun but my pals said i should post it and see what people think! it may seem a lil spoilery but thats alright, its still fun! please give it a read and comment if you can. if i do end up writing more (or starting from the beginning) i should let you know : Everyone shows up eventually, and it focuses on a lot more than just the pairing listed. I love this au a lot and i hope you have fun reading this little chapter <3





	(codename) "ruby" : excerpt 1

_It’d been about a week since we went off on our own. Subaru and Hokuto went off with Chiaki-san and company to find those necromancers while we separated to find the Library. We were all pretty against splitting up, but the timing was terrible and there was nothing we could do about it. Finding them both outweighs our need to stick together. Besides, I have no problems with spending some alone time with Makoto. I’d definitely count that as a silver-lining. We were making some good progress, too. The Goddess’ Mountain is only a day or so away, and we haven’t run into too much trouble. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop worrying until the five of us are together again, though._        

 

-                 -                 -

 

The rain pounded relentlessly, soaking through all of Mao’s clothes and rendering his thick cloak completely useless. It’d been a few hours in this freezing, miserable rain, and Mao was starting to lose his mind over the sogginess of his socks. He wanted nothing more than to sit down in some dry clothes by a warm fire, maybe even have some food; letting himself find relief in those thoughts was good for now. He didn’t want to think too much about the terrible mind numbing noise of mud sloshing under his boots or the chattering of his own teeth.    
The only ounce of warmth- the only genuine comfort throughout that terrible journey through the rain was Makoto’s shaking hand in his.    
Mao pulled Makoto closer to him, silently reassuring him that their destination couldn’t be too far away.    
“A-are you sure you don’t need me to put some kind of shield up? You’re f-freezing.” Makoto raised his voice against the rain, absolute exhaustion overwhelming his tone.    
“No, save your energy, we’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” Mao tried to reply with a smile, but the cold kept his face numb. He instead decided to turn his head to see him, thinking maybe meeting Makoto’s eyes could relay his unspoken encouragement.    
Makoto himself looked absolutely miserable, his face pained and emotionless, icey droplets covering the entire surface of his glasses. But there was still something about him- maybe the way the moonlight reflected off his soaking hair, illuminating his features, the silver light making him glow like magic...  He still looked almost angelic, especially compared to the wet cat Mao probably resembled. His cheeks suddenly felt a little warmer. 

Before Mao could continue his ‘beautiful-angelic-angel-Makoto’ thoughts, a distant yellow light appeared just beyond the trees. There was the small valley town, right there, as if summoned from the darkest depths of desperation. Mao gripped Makoto’s hand a little tighter, and used the remaining bits of his strength to get them both over there and fast as his body would let him. 

**.     .     .**

The heavy wooden door opened quickly and slammed shut, replacing the deafening rain with the quiet chatter of strangers. It was a small place, kind of dirty and covered in cobwebs, but it was dry and warm and that’s all Mao could’ve asked for.    
“Ahh…” Makoto sighed beside him. “I can’t dry off my glasses if everything I own is drenched.” He forced a small laugh, almost collapsing right there in the doorway. 

As much as Mao didn’t mind Makoto leaning on him, he knew they’d be much more comfortable once they got into something dry.    
“Here, I’ll get us a room, you try to find something warm to eat, okay? Don’t fall asleep yet, Makoto.” He patted Makoto’s shoulder firmly and gestured to a small bar on the other side of the room. “I’ll meet you when I’m done, okay?”    
“Mm, I’m a little more dependable than that!” Makoto smiled, straightening his back. “Don’t worry, I know what you like.”    
They trudged off into separate directions, still dripping mud and shivering, grasping each other’s freezing hands until the very last moment. 

 

**.     .     .**

 

“Ah, sorry that took so long… They didn’t really have a lot left.” Mao started, pushing himself up the stairs. They were splintering and moldy and seemed to be falling apart, which would be much more of a concern if he wasn’t so exhausted. The only thing that kept his feet moving was the thought of taking off these terrible, disgusting, miserably soggy wet socks.    
“It’s fine! I’m glad we found a place. The soup was good too!” Makoto had a sleepy smile in his voice.   
“Anything’s good if you’re hungry enough, Makoto.”   
“Aha, that’s true.” He laughed so softly, but just enough to make Mao almost miss the next step. Everything Makoto did was always so, so much cuter with that gentle sleepiness in his voice.    
Mao finally found a door bearing the same number as the rusty key in his hand and hastily undid the lock. The room inside was surprisingly nicer than expected, especially compared to the rest of the place. Once he and Makoto were safely on the other side of the doorway, he redid the lock, tugging on the door a few times before storing the key in one of his pockets. 

Makoto made a little light with his hands, brightening the room up just a little more than the few scattered candles. The room wasn’t too small- there was a nice large window in the back and a tiny fireplace against the wall... Facing one, single bed.    
“W-well I guess I’ll light the fireplace.” Makoto stepped further inside, and Mao could’ve sworn his face was a gentle shade of red.    
At least there was finally some color.    
While Makoto was busy with the fireplace, Mao unhooked his bag and pulled out dry clothes for both of them. The biggest plus to being born a non-magic user in the palace is the abundance of magical items they let you try out. All of his books and supplies would’ve been completely destroyed in that rain if this were any normal bag. He caught himself smiling a little, maybe too excited to take off his drenched clothes. He threw his mud-coated boots to the corner, deciding to deal with that mess later. After a quick change, he was in a beautiful, wonderful, dry smock and a pair of shorts that were pretty itchy actually but he could care less, he decided.    
“Hurry and change, Makoto, I don’t want you to get sick.” He smiled, noticing a sleepiness in his own voice.    
“Mhm, I’m coming!” he finished playing with the fireplace and pulled his own boots and socks off while Mao set the rest of his clothes in front of the fireplace to dry. Before long they were both in dry, kind of itchy bed-time clothes, standing beside each other with their backs to the comforting warmth of the fireplace.    
“It’s a nice fire. You did a good job, Makoto.” Mao spoke genuinely, holding out his hand.   
“Ah, thank you… I’m really glad we don’t have to sleep outside again.” Makoto sighed peacefully, taking Mao’s offered hand. 

Sleep… Sounded too perfect. But they both remained standing there, staring at the bed just big enough for both of them.    
It wasn’t a big deal, it’s not like they haven’t shared beds before. Mao knew it’d be fine, but he also knew Makoto got nervous over silly things a little easier than most people.    
“C’mon, you need rest.” Mao heard a familiar fatigue in his voice reminding him he also desperately needed rest. He led Makoto to the bed, waiting until he looked comfy enough before sliding in next to him. Mao pulled the blankets tighter over both of them while Makoto gingerly peeled the thin glasses from his face and placed them on the far corner of the mattress. Mao was so distracted from making sure color returned to Makoto’s face that he almost forgot to take off his own little hair-tie.    
“Are you cold? Here, move closer to me.” Mao spoke mostly out of concern, but also just a genuine desire to hold Makoto. 

“You don’t have to worry so much, Mao-kun…” He responded timidly, but let Mao pull him close anyway, burying his head into Mao’s chest.    
“It’s okay, I’m cold anyway, too. You’re always so warm, Makoto.”   
“You’re just saying that. You’re the warm one, Mao-kun.”    
Mao replied with a soft sigh, not able to help the small smile appearing on his face. There was just something about being able to hold Makoto this close that eased all the pain from the day, rejuvenating the ache in his bones and spreading a deep unnamed warmth inside his heart. There was something about Makoto that made him so, so happy. 

“I’ll turn the lights off. You need to rest, Mao-kun.” Makoto interrupted Mao’s peaceful thoughts by raising his hand and producing some light, effectively snuffing the candles and reducing the fire to a soft kindle. He’s getting a lot better at that, Mao noticed. 

A few silent moments had passed, Mao’s arms wrapped around Makoto’s body in what he told himself was a desperation to keep him warm, when some other thoughts in his head became a little too loud.   
“Hey, Makoto…” He murmured with a nervous hush.    
He could feel Makoto practically shaking under him, there obviously being something wrong, and if there was anything he could do to help he absolutely needed to. “You can relax, things will be okay.” Mao began to card his hand through Makoto’s still damp hair, hoping it would lull him to sleep. That only seemed to make him more tense, though. “Makoto? Is something wrong?”   
Mao began to panic a little. Was it because they never really… Talked about this? They’ve held each other, sure; slept in the same bed- hell they’ve even kissed a few times. Maybe they should? Well, of course they should, it was just a complicated thing Mao thought they both silently agreed to discuss after they’ve finished all their worldly troubles and ‘quests-involving-the-fate-of-the-whole-realm’ issues. Does Makoto want to wait until then? After all, he could be not very comfortable with being this close to someone who hasn’t really… Said anything. Mao really doesn’t want to push anything onto Makoto. 

Before he opened his mouth again, maybe to ask if they should talk, Makoto pulled himself up to look Mao in the eyes. He was never really able to reach him without his glasses on, but even through that illusion of distance Mao could see a distressing, nervous pain. He could only imagine the terrible things Makoto was telling himself in his head.    
The fireplace cracked a little, speaking through the silence; illuminating Makoto’s forlorn features. His shining eyes turned away a bit.    
“Mao-kun…” His weak voice breaking, “Are you… Still looking for… Whatever you were looking for regarding the Stone?”   
That’s… Not what Mao expected. At all.    
“I know it’s your duty and job to… But after learning what the Emperor will do with it- Or what he probably  _ could _ do with it… I mean… You’re against that now, right? You’re with us? Fighting against him?” The way Makoto spoke was so broken and hopeless, like talking about the Stone was the last thing on this Earth he wanted to do.    
But Goddess, yes, this was something he’d spent a long while thinking about.   
“I wish it were easier. No, I definitely don’t want him to get his hands on that kind of power. I don’t want to be the person who brings knowledge of this kind of power to him. I don’t want him to do any more harm to any more people. If I have the power to stop him, I can do at least this.” Mao almost asked why Makoto brought this up, but Makoto replied quickly, still shaking.   
“So… So if i say that the stone was missing, you’d help me keep it out of his hands?” The way Makoto said that sounded forced, as if it wasn’t really what he meant to say.    
“It’s missing?” Mao spoke a little too loud. “What? How do you know- Er, I mean… Can I ask why you know so much about the stone in the first place?” He became a little concerned; not just for the kingdom or wherever the Stone ended up, but for Makoto, who seemed to be torturing himself just bringing this up.    
“Mm… The reason I lived at the palace in the first place, the reason I ran away… It all has to do with it. I know a lot about it. More than most people. It ruined my life.” His voice was flat. He looked absolutely miserable. 

“Is that why you always look so sick when I bring it up?” Mao asked genuinely, still running his fingers behind Makoto’s ear.    
“I’m so sorry, Mao-kun,” he whimpered, voice almost breaking into tears. Mao’s heart ached suddenly, begging anything in his head to tell him what he should do. “I wish I could tell you more.” Makoto continued, “I care about you so, so much. You make me feel real… You and the others make me feel genuinely real and loved for the first time in my life please, please don’t make me go back.”    
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mao traced Makoto’s cheekbone with the back of his hand.   
“It’s a long story… I… Please don’t leave me, Mao-kun… I know I’m asking  a lot, but for a little while could we ignore the Stone for a little bit? Focus on Anzu and the Library, maybe?”    
“You’re hiding a lot of secrets,” Mao smiled tenderly. “But that’s alright. I know who you are. I know the important things, at least. Yes, it’ll be hard to tell these people I’ve dedicated most of my life to that they’re wrong without completely betraying them, but it’s hard living on both sides of the story, and I’ve accepted that. I don’t want that to have anything to do with you. You don’t deserve to get wrapped up in that. This is a promise from me to you- please know, Makoto, that I will never abandon you.” Mao cupped Makoto’s face with the palm of his hand, and spoke as stern, and yet gently as could. “I will keep you safe. With all the power I possess, I will keep you safe.I lo-... You’re very, very important to me.” His thumb drifted gently across Makoto’s skin, Mao silently begging him to understand how much he really, really meant that.    
“Really?” He almost whispered, his body starting to relax. “Even through all my secrets… I’m the reason it’s missing you know… I ran away… I ran away and betrayed everyone and I’m such a coward-”   
“Sh, sh it’s okay. That’s not true at all, you know? You’re here, right now, with all of us, using all your strength to take down a terrible, bloodthirsty tyrant. I think that requires a decent amount of courage, don’t you? You’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit for, Makoto.” Mao had his voice raised a little, but they were words he’s wanted to say for a while. He didn’t care about some stupid rock or whatever weird secrets Makoto had with the lunatics that ran that palace. He knew who Makoto was. Brave and kind and sweet and all these wonderful things Mao would some day probably be able to actually tell Makoto to his face. One day there would be time to tell Makoto his feelings. One day there will be time for both of them. But for now, all he could do was promise to protect him, and he would keep that promise if it took him to the ends of the Earth.     
“You’re so kind to me, Mao-kun…” Makoto muttered, the fear beginning to leave his voice.    
Mao replied by placing his lips onto Makoto’s forehead, hoping a gentle kiss would get his feelings across.    
“Mao-kun…” there was that sleepy smile on his voice again, refreshing and sweet and wonderful and- “Can you.. Kiss me for real?”    
Goddess, Mao couldn’t be happier to. He scooted a little, holding Makoto’s face with one hand while the other draped around his waist. He softly pulled him closer, finally feeling the warmth of his body, reassuring him in ways only being close could. Things would be alright. They would be alright.    
And Mao placed his lips onto Makoto’s as gently and tenderly as he could. It was perfect, considering how they were lying down. It was perfect. He’s perfect.    
Mao didn’t want to let go, and Makoto seemed to have no intention to pull away either. They just existed there together, paused in a short moment where only they mattered, unspoken promises and confessions pushed back to a later time. This was all that mattered.    
When Mao did have to pull away, to let them both breathe, Makoto went right back to burying his head into Mao’s chest. He seemed to melt under Mao’s arms, all that nervous shaking replaced with a genuine warmth.    
“Goodnight, Makoto.” He whispered, trying to ignore the burning heat in his heart.    
Makoto gave a muffled reply, and finally let himself fall asleep.    
There was still so much Mao needed to say. 

 

**.          .     .     .          .**

 

Morning came too soon. Mao had slept relatively well, especially compared to the past few nights. The combination of the gentle warmth of the morning sun and the thick, soft blanket and a certain sleeping Makoto’s arms squeezed around his waist was an absolute dream. He thought for a short moment about this being all he’d probably ever need, and how wonderful it would be if they could just stay like this. Of course, this wasn’t the case, and judging by how comfortably warm that sunlight was they’d probably lost quite a bit of daylight. Mao shot up straight in the bed, a little panicked, seemingly waking Makoto up in the process.

”Ahh… Mao-kun…,” He rubbed his eyes with his hands, probably still too sleepy to lift himself up. “What time is it? Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Kind of.” Mao answered abruptly. “We’re ah… A little late. Maybe very late. Let’s hurry and get dressed.”

“Mm.. Mmkay..”

Mao almost jumped out of bed, while Makoto almost completely fell on the floor following him. Mao let a soft laugh leave his lips as he helped steady his friend. “Sorry, are you okay?” He might’ve held his hand a little longer than intended.

“Mm. You forgot to say ‘good morning’, Mao-kun.” Makoto smiled so sweetly…

“Ah, you’re right. I woke you up kind of poorly too. Good morning though, Makoto. Did you sleep well?” 

They drifted into a few small, sleepy conversations. Questions about dreams and breakfast and whether or not the clothes had dried completely (they hadn’t). Despite being a bit behind, it had been one of the better mornings the past few months. 

They left the inn with a few words, deciding to skip breakfast and have some of the apples they’d packed for situations like this. Morning energy is important, after all. 

The early day was wonderful. The sun was bright and warm and the grass and trees around them glittered with the last bits of rain from the previous night. The way the wet earth smelled and the sound of the trees and their new leaves was all so… Peaceful. Mao couldn’t’ve asked for a better day for an adventure. 

The two started off towards that huge mountain in the distance they’ve been chasing since day one. It never seemed as close as it did now. Makoto started humming a little song Mao hadn’t heard before, smiling the gentle smile he wore on days like this. For that moment, things really did feel like they were going to be okay. 

But something in his gut told him that he was a little too relaxed. 

**.     .     .**

 

A few hours had passed, and they were nearing the end of mid-day. It had grown noticeably hotter, but the two were shaded for the most part by the small wood they’d been passing through. 

They’d kept quiet mostly, chatting here and there about some animals they might’ve seen pass by or if Makoto was okay after he’d tripped over something (which didn’t happen as often as it had used to). They just trudged along, hand in hand, gentle smiles under the gentle leaves. 

It was around then that Mao had noticed Makoto’s shortness of breath. He’d been doing a lot better these days, but the lingering exhaustion from yesterday and the lack of a real meal that morning couldn't've been good for his already poor endurance. 

“Hey, Makoto, there's a small clearing up ahead. Let’s take a little break and have some food.” Mao looked behind him and smiled. Makoto’s face was a little red and his eyes were droopy; he looked like he desperately needed water. Mao started to worry a little, trying not think about the twinge of guilt in his stomach. 

“Ah, that sounds really nice, Mao-kun.” He sweetly returned the smile and squeezed Mao’s hand. Not too much, but just enough so Mao knew he was okay. 

 

As they stepped out into the edge of the clearing, Mao let go of Makoto’s hand to shield his eyes from the surprisingly bright sun. There was a sudden, quick movement pretty close by, but before Mao could figure out where the noise came from something a little more important caught his attention. There were two figures standing a little ways in front of them with impatient postures staring right at them. His heart begins to race, his  body immediately preparing to fight. As his eyes adjusted to the light, the figures came into a detail that made Mao’s stomach drop.   
The small boy with bright pink hair and the tall, really pretty man that followed him around everywhere were two very important people completely dedicated the Emperor and his monarchy. Mao’s seen them around the castle plenty of times, and those few times he’d spoken to them for work-related things weren’t very pleasant. The pink one was a little bossy and the tall one didn’t say much, but when he did it was kind of scary. They both wore a slightly complicated wardrobe in the rich royal colors and what looked to be light armor; obviously not out for casual business. The taller one also was holding a huge bow-like magic tool; drawn but aimed to the ground. Okay, minor setback. Things will be fine. 

“Umm…. Hello?” Mao tried to wave at them once they were in a close enough range. They were all people from the palace, and he’s sure at this point the two hadn’t gotten wind of his own recent plans and new friends, and besides it’d be rude not to greet an acquaintance, right?

“Oh!  _ There  _ you are.” The pink one spat. What was his name again? 

“You’re looking for me? T… Tori, right?”

“You? No, you’re hardly worth my time. We’re tracking the Stone, dumbass. Someone stole it. Was that really you? Hard to believe but I guess I wouldn’t put it above a peasant.” Tori had this sickening look in his eye and his nose pointed so high up he almost really  _ did  _ look taller. Almost.    

Mao could hardly find the words to reply, but before his mouth could spout a dumbfounded  _ ‘what?’ _ , he suddenly noticed Makoto was missing. It was just him alone at the edge of that clearing. 

He looked around frantically. Makoto wasn’t hard to find, thankfully, but he looked… Terrible. He was trembling behind one of the bigger trees just a bit to Mao’s right, gripping the bark as if his life depended on it. 

“Hey… Hey are you okay?” Mao asked, running over to Makoto and placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt the uneasiness in his stomach deepen. 

Makoto simply continued to tremble, his eyes wide and glossy, his mouth gaping as if there were things he needed to say that wouldn’t come out.

“Please…” Mao could just barely hear his voice. “Please don’t let them take me- Please Mao-kun I don’t want to go back I can’t please…” He’d started to cry, opting to grip Mao’s sleeves instead of the tree.

"What's wrong? C'mon they're not scary, I'm sure we can talk our way out of this." Makoto was obviously very, very not okay. He was in absolute hysterics at this point, breathing rapidly, tears streaming down his face. Nothing he was mumbling made any sense anymore.   
It's okay, it'll be okay. Mao can handle this. He put his empty hand on Makoto’s other shoulder and was about to speak something he hoped would be reassuring, but was interrupted by an irritated sounding high-pitched groan.    
"Hellooooo?" Tori continued, a little louder. "Don't ignore me! You're hiding aren't you, Makoto-san? Yuzuru, go get him I'm tired I want to go home."  
Oh, this was bad.   
"Hey- hey, hey wait a minute." Mao hurriedly stepped out again to confront them. "What does the missing Stone have to do with him? I've been with him this whole time and I know he doesn't have anything like that on him." They didn't really seem like people who would just go away with a few words, but Mao tried anyway. There had to be something he could do.   
"Gods, are you stupid?" Tori laughed this high shrill that wouldn't have been threatening at all actually if not for the circumstances. "You've been in that palace for how long? Isn’t finding out how the Stone works the whole purpose you’re out here? You've been trave _how long?ling with him I assume for awhile, so I’m a little surprised!_ I thought you were just a traitor hiding the Stone from us but no, I guess you really are just stupid!"   
"I don't... Understand. What's going on?" Mao willed his body not to panic. He kept the thought in the back of his mind. A small realization  that he refused to believe until Tori yelled it out loud.   
"He _is_ the Stone, idiot! His whole existence belongs to the Emperor!"   
_No one stole it. Makoto ran away. That’s what he was doing the night they met and left the castle together… He was running away…_  
  
Mao turned to Makoto again, who stopped shaking, but wouldn't meet his eyes.   
It made too much sense. His head immediately wanted to evaluate this, think of things to say to Makoto. Maybe he should feel a little more betrayed. Maybe he kind of always knew. Maybe the more pressing concerns outweighed this... Information that he believed without question.   
"Mao-kun..........." Makoto spoke calmly, still behind that tree.   
He was interrupted by that Yuzuru guy, spouting something along the lines of 'surrender or perish',  bringing Mao's attention to him; the huge swirling bow he had drawn before was now burning and swirling with it’s golden hot pseudo-magic, the tip of the arrow pointed directly at Mao. He stepped back a little, his heart beginning to race and his body beginning to panic. Things had to be okay.   
"Mao-kun I'm going to run."  
That was it. Before Mao could turn around to stop him, Makoto had taken off in a dead sprint.   
Mao had never seen Makoto move this fast in the few months that he'd known him.   
Mao, of course, chased after him without a second thought; knowing full well the two servants of the Emperor would follow.   
"Makoto- Hey wait! Stop, hey!"  
A huge, flaming arrow shot passed him, just missing his shoulder; followed by some of Tori’s inaudible shouts.   
It didn’t take very long for Mao to catch up with Makoto, but it was definitely due to his stamina finally giving out and not because of Mao's cries.    At this point, Makoto was practically stumbling over himself, as well as everything that lined the uneven forest floor. As soon as Mao was close enough to grab Makoto’s arm, his knees buckled and he toppled over, the only thing keeping him up being Mao’s well-timed catch.   
Mao reacted with the first thing that came to his mind, sweeping Makoto up under his arms and lifting him off the ground. He ran like that, cradling Makoto, as fast as he could. Makoto only wrapped his arms tightly around Mao’s neck and buried his face into Mao’s chest, breathing very hard and unsteadily.    
“... ‘m so sorry, Mao-kun…” He wept, voice breaking. The rest of it was breathless words and phrases Mao could barely catch.  
 _“I’m so sorry… I should’ve told you I sh… All of you I didn’t… Just didn’t want to be looked at like an object ever again I didn’t want t… Think about it ever again… They’re gonna take me back and lock me up again and I… Please I… Don’t want to… I’m so sorry this is all my fault I’m so sorry I…”_ _  
_“Hey… It’ll be alright…” Mao did his best to reply. It concerned him how light Makoto was, but in this situation he decided to bring it up at a later time. After they were safe. After he was safe. “Don’t talk, Makoto. Just focus on breathing… It’ll be okay. I’ll keep you safe.”  
Thankfully, Makoto listened to him. His breath slowly began to regulate, and Mao could better focus on getting them both as far away from here as possible.  
  
They entered another unfamiliar clearing, this one wide and bright. This was better, they could hold their ground here. He set Makoto down just as another arrow shot passed them, barely giving Makoto enough time to balance himself. As soon as he seemed stable enough, Mao took his hand again and ran.  
When they seemed far enough out into the clearing, Mao spun around and faced the forest they’d just passed through and waited for the pursuers to emerge. He gripped his gloved fists and summoned his own gleaming black axe; hot, heavy, and comforting in his hands.   
“Makoto,” he spoke sternly, “Stand behind me. We’ll get out of this. I won’t let them touch you.”  
Makoto stood there for a moment, a deep, frozen forlorn in his eyes, before nodding and letting Mao stand in front of him.   
“Mao-kun…” His voice was so soft and broken. “Please don’t put yourself on the line for me. If it gets bad, please run. I’ll… I’ll be okay. They can’t kill me, but you… I…”   
Mao himself was absolutely determined. He made a promise, after all.   
“You don’t have to do this for me. I lied to you and I-”  
“I don’t care about that, Makoto. I told you, I know who you are. I’ve already known the important things. That’s what matters. Now please, stay behind me.”  
He heard a breath behind him, and Mao saw the familiar green glow of Makoto’s shield begin to form around them. It’s soft hum radiated a warmth that for a small moment really did make everything seem okay.   
This thought was interrupted by something huge and on fire slamming right into the shield and knocking them both back a bit.   
  
“This can be easy.” Yuzuru spoke calmly as he stepped into view. “You don’t have to be branded a traitor. Just let us take care of him and the laws will allow us to spare your life. You’re still a servant of the Emperor, you know.”   
Mao responded by gripping his axe tighter. _No way in hell._   
  
“Ugh, Yuzuru just go GET HIM I’m HUNGRY and I want to go HOME!” Tori appeared shortly, arms crossed and in no hurry to retrieve his own weapon that Mao knew he had.   
Suddenly, Yuzuru was right in front of them. His bow swirled with a dusty golden light and zipped with the ugly mechanical sounds that only magic tools made until it resembled some kind of giant hammer. Before Mao could react, Yuzuru hurled that hammer into Makoto’s shield so hard they both almost fell over.   
  
_You made a promise._  
  
Mao attempted a counter attack, but that hammer was a lot stronger than it looked.  
"YUZURU YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL HIS MAJESTY WILL BE SO MAD IF YOU KILL THE STONE!” Tori shouted unnecessarily loud. “You can kill the other one thought I guess."  
"Excuse me, young master, I'd appreciate it if you didn’t insult my aim." Yuzuru kept swinging, seemingly more irritated by his friend’s antics than Mao’s desperate fight.   
“YUZURUUU HURRYYY”  
“PLEASE stop being a brat.”      
Yuzuru did seem to pick up the pace a little more, bombarding the shield faster than Mao could step backwards. He really wasn’t that much taller than Mao, but he seemed to tower over him, staring down at him with an impatient look in his eye as if Mao was nothing but an ugly bug.   
If only they weren’t so tired. If only they’d eaten something. If only they hadn’t slept in so much. They were stronger than this. He’s stronger than this. Why couldn’t they fight back at all? The exhaustion of the day weighed on his arms, and he began to panic.  
  
 _He’s counting on you._  
  
"M-Mao-kun..." Makoto shouted suddenly, a soft desperation in his voice.  
"Makoto don’t worry I’m fine. Just stay there, we’ll be okay."  
"N-No Mao-kun please wait-t"  
"Stop pushing on me, Makoto I can’t move my arms like this."   
"Mao-kun please stop moving..!"  
" _MAKOTO GET BEHIND ME!_ " Terrified and frantic, Mao swung his arm a little too hard in front of Makoto in an attempt to get him back behind him. Mao felt Makoto suddenly grab onto his arm, and before he could think he found himself spun around and slammed stomach first into the ground. Even with the wind knocked out of him, his first instinct was to get back on his feet as fast as he could, but something pulling on his arm kept him glued down.   
Mao felt an uneasy breeze on his face, and the pain in his gut before was nothing compared to when he finally opened his eyes.   
He stared down what looked like hundreds of feet below into a wide river, his head and arm just barely hanging off the cliff.   
The weight on his arm was Makoto, the only thing between him and the drop below was his desperate grip on Mao’s arm. _You pushed him._  
“Makoto- Hold on g-give me your other hand.” Mao couldn’t hide the fear in his voice. He looked into Makoto’s wide eyes, begging himself not to think about his body dangling over…  
 _One wrong move and you lose him forever._ _  
_“I… I- I can’t.” Makoto stuttered, looking back up at Mao with such heartbreaking terror.  
“It’s fine, just try… You’ll be okay, please-”  
There was a loud bang on the shield, pushing Mao forward a little; Makoto’s grip thankfully still tight. He’d completely forgotten about the people behind him.   
He continued looking down at his friend, silently begging any gods out there for any kind of help. Things had to be okay.   
Makoto opened his mouth to say something, but instead his face seemed to soften.   
“Mao-kun…” The shaking in his voice subsided. “I really am sorry I didn’t tell you. This is kind of a bad place for confessions like this but…  Yeah, I really am the ‘living embodiment’ of this stupid powerful source of magic the Emperor wants to use to destroy the world. But that’s okay, really. These last few months have really taught me a lot about living, and I’m really grateful to you all for that.”   
“Makoto... Makoto wait just give me your other hand don’t speak I can pull you up, please.” Mao didn’t realize he was crying until he saw his tears land on Makoto’s face.  
“Thank you, for everything. Mao... I’m.. I want you to know that I fell in love with you.”  
“Makoto stop please... Please stop talking like you’re going to die please, __please just give me your hand.”  
“Thank you for letting me know what that feels like. Being absolutely in love.” He smiled still, his burning beautiful green eyes distant and forlorn. “I’ll keep the shield up as long as I can. I know you can get away without worrying about me.”   
“Please Makoto don’t do this you can’t I cant I… I can’t do this without you.” Mao’s voice is a broken mess of sobs, pleading with every ounce of his being.  
Makoto responded by squeezing Mao’s wrist. “Please don’t worry about me. Thank you for everything, Mao.”  
Makoto let go, and the only thing filling Mao’s senses as he watched him fall was the sound of him screaming Makoto’s name.   
There was nothing else. Nothing else mattered. The people behind him began spouting about stuff that couldn’t have mattered. “You killed him!” One of them said. “His Majesty will be so mad! Hurry let’s leave and pretend we were never here. We never did anything.”   
Useless. There was nothing else that mattered.   
His whole body felt like it was filled with cotton.  
He couldn’t see the river well enough through his tears, but he watched it anyway.   
The shield went away.   
He began to sob.   
He really was all alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and if you'd like to see what happens next and/or like me to start from the beginning and post chapter one! Thank you for your time! (also it still needs a title so if i do post chap one itll be called smtg else. thank you!)


End file.
